


Do It For Them

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Deve essere lui a farlo – lo sa, lo sa con la certezza con cui ha sempre saputo qualsiasi cosa riguardasse se stesso, quanto poco gliene fregasse dei titoli nobiliari, ad esempio, o del sesso, o delle relazioni romantiche, almeno finché non ha incontrato Langley prima e Celes poi, anche se spesso non è in grado di far capire loro, nemmeno sforzandosi, che anche se la qualità del suo amore è differente dalle loro, ciò non ne rende la natura meno devastante."





	Do It For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T #8 su prompt "do it for them".

Deve essere lui a farlo – lo sa, lo sa con la certezza con cui ha sempre saputo qualsiasi cosa riguardasse se stesso, quanto poco gliene fregasse dei titoli nobiliari, ad esempio, o del sesso, o delle relazioni romantiche, almeno finché non ha incontrato Langley prima e Celes poi, anche se spesso non è in grado di far capire loro, nemmeno sforzandosi, che anche se la qualità del suo amore è differente dalle loro, ciò non ne rende la natura meno devastante.  
Deve essere lui a farlo perché Langley, semplicemente, non ce la farebbe. Malgrado la sua natura, malgrado il bisogno di sangue, ha un centro troppo soffice, un cuore in cui la tristezza e il senso di colpa affondano troppo facilmente gli artigli. Non ha un guscio, Langley, è tutto anima, tutto sentimenti. Non può essere lui ad affondare il coltello – deve essere Shannen a farlo.  
Deve farlo per lui. Deve farlo per se stesso. Ma più di ogni altra cosa deve farlo per Celes – perché se esiste un modo, uno solo, per liberarlo, vuole essere lui a farlo.  
Deve farlo per tutti e tre. E non importa quanto farà male. Deve farlo il più presto possibile.


End file.
